Easing The Frustration
by Avecia
Summary: Set post episode 2x08  and a little bit AU with the timelines .  Caroline has a shocking encounter with Tyler and seeks advice from Damon, only to learn he too is struggling with his urges. Are they both taking on more than they can handle?


**Title: **Easing the Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **Yeah so beware folks. This is a Damon/Caroline fic. It's just a bit of fun, so please don't take it too seriously. I'm probably going to be flamed for this, but I'm posting it for a reason! It is dedicated to my dear friend Alli (toffeenutlatte) who I have many a dirty conversation with about Damon's lack of sexual interaction this Season (well, apart from Rose, but if you read to the end you'll see my views on that!)

Now the first part of the fic is general banter between Damon & Caroline so you maybe could read that and then stop when it gets to the more interesting parts shall we say?

This is also going un-beta'd again as my darling Rika is still away from home. Not sure she'd want to touch this though anyway! So all the mistakes are my own!

The only other things you need to know is that this takes place after Episode 8 'Rose.' Caroline hasn't told Stefan that she told Tyler what she is, in fact that doesn't take place until right before the scene I have written below. And in this Caroline doesn't tell Tyler what she is.

Hope that's all clear, any questions, leave a review and i'll answer them!

Thank you all.

Ave x

* * *

Damon was sitting in the parlour of the Boarding House, not too far from the liquor cabinet when the front door slammed open then shut. He would have been on alert if he didn't recognise the click snap of the black leather boots he'd come to be so annoyingly familiar with in previous weeks. So instead of ripping the throat out of the person as they waltzed into the room, he simply threw the rest of his Bourbon down his throat and greeted his visitor with the usual disdain and disinterest he harboured when it came to this particular childe of his.

'To what do I owe this displeasure of your visit this time Blondie? If you're looking for Stefan he's not here – and today is not good, very bad day to be either asking for a favour or bringing me bad news.'

They were still no further forward with the effort to come up with a plan to deal with Klaus and Damon was irritated by pretty much everything for the past week – including how significantly depleted both his blood bag stock and his liquor cabinets were since Caroline took to dropping in unannounced more often than not.

'I'm not looking for Stefan. I'm just...really pissed off and you know what they say about misery – it loves company. And well you've been just about as miserable as me recently so bottoms up!' she declared as she threw back the half full tumbler of vodka.

He supposed it was one thing he could say about Caroline since she turned – she definitely became more interesting. But annoyingly, he wasn't about to let her get away with snaking his precious liquor supply without determining whether she had a valid reason for this stereotypical binge drinking.

'Ok Blondie,' he relented, grabbing the decanter away from her before she poured another drink, or worse, started swigging from the bottle, 'I give in, what's up?'

He watched as she debated in her head whether to turn and run, or to just let it all out. She was as transparent as a glass wall. In the end she sighed and slumped down on the couch.

'Tyler...' was the response that he didn't expect – moaning about the need for blood or whining about that _Mutt_ or Matt or whatever his names is, but definitely not, '...Tyler is what is so very much _up_.'

'Ok I don't follow.'

She raised her eyebrows, confused at how he could _not_ decipher her cryptic clue but decided in the end to elaborate.

'He tried it on with me, like full on, crotch against my thigh, slavering down my neck, dog breath in my ear trying to _mate_ with me.'

And for the second time that day, Caroline had rendered Damon _almost_ speechless.

'Oh...' was the only word that he could manage to get out in the confusion of how the hell Caroline had even let that situation even get close to happening. But before he could ask her to explain, she continued on her rant, at almost deafening volume.

'I mean seriously we have a major problem. He's like a dog with a bone...' Damon couldn't help but snort at her unintended metaphor, as she resumed her angry outburst, '...he won't give up with his questioning Damon, and when I wouldn't give him any answers he grabbed me and...'

'Wait, he grabbed you?' his interest all of a sudden having been piqued at Teen Wolf's already magnified control issues.

'Well yeah at school, to stop me from walking away and I freaked out and pulled a few self defence moves on him that my mom taught me when I was like nine because she wanted me to be able to look after myself...'

'Get to the point Caroline,' he ground out, anxious to know what the hell Caroline told him.

'I was getting to it, god Damon. Anyway, he knows how strong he is and the fact I was able to push him off just made him ask more questions – I mean he broke into my house and cornered me.'

Damon thought she was finished with the story and was ready to put his jacket on to go deal with Scooby Doo when she pulled him back down onto the couch beside her.

'I'm not finished,' she growled, 'I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. He told me he knew what I was.'

He specifically remembered telling Caroline that today was not a good day for bad news.

'Caroline please tell me you kept that big mouth of yours shut?'

'Of course I did,' she replied reassuringly, before faltering a little, 'until he clarified exactly what he meant by growling _you're a werewolf_,' she mimicked in the best gruff man impersonation she could manage, 'and then I couldn't help myself, I mean me? A werewolf? Come on!'

Damon was getting more and more angry by the minute and thankfully Caroline noticed she would need to run some serious damage limitation.

'Damon I laughed him off ok, but that's when he got grabby with me and I had to push him off again. He went flying into the wall and broke my mother's favourite lamp. She's going to kill me – that thing was an antique.'

'Your mother's antique lamp is the least of our problems Caroline. I thought I told you to stay away from him?'

Caroline sighed and took her head in her hands, almost resigned to some fate she had already seen Damon dish out to her.

'I tried!' she protested, 'but it's like he can sniff me out at 500 yards, and you know what, he probably actually can and doesn't even know why! What am I gonna do Damon? I thought that by covering for him I was doing something right for a change.'

Damon saw how upset she was about being molested by the mongrel and forced down his anger by thrusting the decanter of vodka in her direction together with a glass. She took it from him nervously and poured a generous drink which was thrown down her throat quickly.

'Thank you. I know you don't need to hear about my petty teenage drama but this doesn't just affect me so I thought you should know.'

He nodded in acceptance of her reasoning for coming there in the first place to find him.

'You did the right thing Caroline. I'll deal with Tyler later.'

'You're not going to kill him are you?' she looked horrified.

'Undetermined,' he replied with no emotion, before looking at her, 'Besides, why do you care? He tried to force himself on you? Primal instincts and mistaken identities aside, you should at least be reporting him to the police.'

Caroline shook her head, trying not to agree that Tyler's actions were completely out of order, he was just struggling like the rest of them dealing with his supernatural fate.

'Well, I know that but he doesn't understand what he's going through. And I know you might even stake me for saying this, but shouldn't someone talk to him about it? Tell him the truth? Maybe then he has a chance of getting to grips with it without hurting anyone.'

Damon grunted in disbelief, 'you are kidding me aren't you?'

'What if I'm not? What if I told him about me and tried to help him? He might be useful in the long run if I can get him onside. Aren't you being a little paranoid thinking it's going to be the death of us all if he knows about me?'

'Total paranoia is total _awareness_ Caroline,' he replied.

'That sounds like some other psycho,' she mumbled to herself, trying to remember where she'd heard that before, 'wait didn't Charles Manson say that first?'

Damon was impressed with her knowledge of America's finest serial killers and was far from annoyed with her inference that he himself was on the same level of psychosis as Mr Manson. But still, it was distracting him from the real question at hand.

'Caroline, it's out of the question. It would put all of us at risk, and call me a selfish bastard all you like but self-preservation is a vampire's best friend, you should know that by now.'

Caroline gave in and agreed that it was not one of her better ideas. She'd been on edge since Tyler had pushed himself against her. It was not the time for her to have let her urges get the better of her and had tried so hard to push that aside and remember that vampires and wolves were like oil and water – they do not mix.

'I'm sorry; I'm just still a little jittery.'

He watched her closely and could tell there was more to the matter than she was letting on.

'Caroline, you better be telling me everything,' he warned as her eyes fluttered up to meet his glare, nervously wondering if she could be that honest with him without Damon feeling the need to gag or remove her head for her stupidity.

'It's...' she paused to think about how to phrase it, '...it's, look it's not about the situation or the impending apocalypse – it's about me, and what I'm going through. I'm not sure you'd care.'

Hell, his afternoon was hardly going to get any better after receiving news that Tyler was one sniff away from finding out the truth but he was there now, he might as well hear the rest of it.

'Try me.'

'I'm just...well you'd think all of this drama would give me something else to think about but I'm just so damn frustrated right now that if Tyler wasn't putting the pieces together, and I didn't know what he is I'd have probably been the one cornering him, not the other way around!'

Damon groaned in frustration himself, wishing he'd never asked.

'For the love of...'

'I did try to warn you but you insisted!' she reminded him, cutting him off, 'it's not my fault that I was a horny bitch before I turned that now it's like I'm constantly on heat – if that was even _possible_ for a vampire!'

She was on the edge of the couch by now, as Damon slowly slid off the edge of the cushion landing in a heap on the floor with a thump and a groan. He was shaking his head trying to make sense of why Caroline thought it appropriate to bring her _frustrations_ to him for answers for. He could hardly help – he was the poster boy for doing everything he could to find something or someone to ease his _own_ frustrations. But he had to keep her away from that hairy Lockwood kid, for all their sakes. Even if it meant pushing their boundaries.

'Ok, Caroline think about this logically for a second. Why did you push him away when he was you know, trying to get you to _pet_ him?'

Caroline looked at him with a wrinkled nose that indicated to him she was just as disgusted as he was.

'Well, he's my ex-boyfriend's best friend for a start, he had this smell about him like wet dog and because I'm not that easy Damon!'

'All valid points but for the last,' he murmured sipping from another glass of Bourbon he'd poured himself.

'Hey!' she protested looking more than pissed off.

'Now now,' he turned back to her, raising his index finger away from his glass tumbler to point at her, 'far be it for me to judge, but it's not like you were preaching like that blonde cheerleader in _Glee_, about _your_ virtue the first time we had sex, which by the way I didn't even have to take you out on a date to _get_.'

Caroline decided to file the fact that Damon watched or even knew about _Glee_ away for a rainy day and concentrated on his inference that she was a common whore.

'You compelled me!' was her shriek in objection.

'No I compelled you to let me feed, not to get into your pants.'

Ok, so he was being a little crude, but he had a point to make somewhere in amongst the innuendo.

'Look, there's nothing wrong with admitting you like a bit of rough and tumble when you were still alive Caroline, so if you decided to not take Tyler up on his offer for a bit of...well, _doggy_ style, then the reason is more likely related to something to do with your _non_-human self than your human one.'

She stared at him for a few seconds, far too comfortable with the hardly unexpected vulgar comments that flowed with ease out of Damon's mouth. But he was right of course.

'Ok fine, it's more than that,' she confessed, 'maybe I've learned more about self-preservation than you might think.'

'I'm listening,' he confirmed, taking his seat again on the couch beside her.

'Well maybe I didn't...go for it with Tyler because, well, what if he likes to get kinky and is into you know...biting and stuff? I mean we all know a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.'

The barely audible snort from the vampire next to her was enough to make her feel like she was completely inadequate next to him.

'Yeah Caroline, I don't think that works unless he's phased – but at least you understand now why it is a bad idea to even go there. So you better figure out another way to work through those urges, do you understand me?'

'Yes' was the muted and almost shameful reply, but Damon heard it alright.

'Ok good, glad we've cleared that up. Now can we stop talking about your non-existent sex life? It's making me itch,' he added, scratching the crotch of his jeans to Caroline's visible disgust.

'Oh gross Damon,' she complained, but decided not to stray too far from the subject, 'but fine, let's talk about your sex life then – are you still humping that Alice-look-a-like?

'_Humping_ Caroline? Have some decorum please? I prefer the term doing the mattress mambo and as for Alice – who the fuck is Alice?'

Caroline giggled at his lack of knowledge on modern fictional vampires, never quite having got to the point of explaining who all the characters were in the _Twilight_ book series (which, now that she thought about it, Damon totally had a point at how completely off the mark Stephanie Meyer really was when it came to supernatural blood suckers – sparkling? Really?)

'Alice was the vampire in _Twilight_ who could see the future before it happened, and I think Rose has watched those films one too many times if you ask me. She's practically a fan girl.'

'Well no-one did ask you Blondie, and how do you even know about me and Rose anyway?' he asked, avoiding the lecture on Caroline learning to expand her literary horizons.

'Stefan says this place has thin walls.'

Damon groaned – it figured Stefan would share the slightest hint that his big brother was not hanging around waiting for Elena to decide he was the better brother. In fact, he wouldn't have put it passed his little brother to have told Elena too.

'Yeah well, _Rose_ just about served the purpose of satisfying my urges...for a few hours anyway.'

Now _that_ piqued her interest.

'Well that doesn't sound like the earth moved for you – funny, I've heard vampire on vampire sex is meant to be mind-blowing.'

Damon raised his eyebrows at her, and leaned in closer without giving away his intentions. She didn't move away but she was wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

'And again Caroline, who told you that?'

'Well, uh...' she tried to stall, but he wouldn't stop until he knew, '...it was Katherine.'

'Really? Well I have no desire to know how _that_ came about in your conversations. But if you must know, she's right – it _is_ unbelievable, or at least it's supposed to be,' but the look of confusion falling over both Caroline and himself, cut Damon off from elaborating.

Like Caroline was going to let that slide though.

'What did you have some stamina problems?' she teased, trying not to giggle.

'Well you should know first hand that is not an issue for me.'

Caroline should have been put off by going any further judging by the way his blue eyes were searing their way into her brain, but as usual she couldn't help herself.

'I really don't care to remember that, but from what your telling me it's that Rose was the problem then.'

She wanted to say that maybe it had something to do with the fact that Rose was not _Elena_, but Caroline was quite sure she was happier that, although it served no beating purpose now, she quite liked her heart staying firmly in place within her chest.

'Well you would think,' he paused, trying not to get irritated and more _frustrated_, 'that given she's well over 500 years old that she'd have learned _something_ other than the missionary position in all these years.'

Damon drew his head up to find Caroline stifling the giggles but failing miserably.

'I'm curious as to why you find that so funny Blondie, something you care to share?'

'No, it's just...well it's pathetic isn't it?'

'Is what pathetic? That you _can't_ get laid and when I _do_ it hardly makes a _dent_ in my sexual frustration? I wouldn't say that's pathetic, I'd say it's downright embarrassing.'

Damon was passed the point of caring what he divulged to the young vampire sitting next to him. Maybe it was the Bourbon, maybe it was the switch he could no longer find to turn off...or maybe it was just because all the talk of sex was causing a serious tightness problem within his pants.

'Yeah well I guess that's too bad for us then,' Caroline mumbled, growing more and more uncomfortable with the way that Damon was staring at her like she was a three course meal, something she remembered from all those months ago, and was quick to make her move out of there, 'I should probably go.'

But he was quicker and had her pinned to the wall within seconds.

'Don't go on my account,' he drawled, 'this..._situation_ might be _embarrassing_, but that's not to say we can't remedy it now hmm?'

He had her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and Caroline immediately had a flash of what other body parts he could command with those two skilled fingers.

Screw going home to her vibrator, she'd settle for screwing Damon instead.

And with that she practically launched herself at his lips, worried as it took him a moment to respond. She hoped his trepidation was just surprise that she had initiated the kiss and not him. For a second of her own, Caroline pulled away, wondering what on earth she'd gotten herself into when she felt Damon's hands work their way from her shoulders, down to her hips, holding her in place. His lips moved slowly along her jaw to her neck.

'Don't deny me Caroline, you need to remember what I am to you.'

'The last I remember you were trying to kill me, and before that I was your personal fast food restaurant.'

'Hmm,' he growled against her neck, moving around and up the other side of her face as he brought his right hand up to rest on her left breast, kneading it softly enough to elicit a small murmur from the back of her throat, 'emphasis on the _fast_ I think. Come on, Caroline, you started this, let me finish it.'

She gave in to the urge to feel him between her, telling herself it was a darn sight safer than giving in to what Tyler would do when he eventually caught up with her. Within seconds she was back on the couch with Damon kissing a trail from her neck down to her chest.

For all that his compulsion had worn off, Caroline had barely been able to remember just how good he was at this. He was a master of foreplay and usually she would have loved the way his fingers were slipping their way down past the button on her jeans or the way his fingers played with her over the fabric of her underwear.

But she couldn't handle the anticipation coiling within the pit of her stomach.

'If you're going to finish it then finish it Damon,' was the growl that echoed from her mouth and down his throat as she tore open his shirt and made her next move towards the button on his own jeans.

Damon finally gave Caroline some assistance as he pulled down his pants, quickly followed by a yank on her own jeans pulling down her soft, wet underwear with it to swiftly slide himself into her. She gasped for air needlessly at the friction and sheer size of him, 'Damon...just, give me a minute to adjust.'

His response of course was a rather cruel sounding grunt as he paused the drilling of hips forward into her for a moment, taking the time to remove his shirt altogether and pull Caroline's over her head, revealing a lacy black bra that he would never complain about giving false advertising.

'Hold my hips,' Caroline told him as she pulled one of her legs over his shoulders. He slid in deeper, with Caroline moving herself to the roll of his hips, earning herself a distinct groan of satisfaction.

'Blondie, you are not helping my self control at all by doing this,' looking down to see how deep he was buried in her, before collapsing his chest to hers as his hands made their way under her back to unclip that last piece of clothing he was bothered about, 'Uh...you are going to kill me!'

'I don't think that is possible...' whispered Caroline against his ear, as she pushed him away to force his attention back southwards, 'just look down Damon and make the most of it because this is never going to happen again!'

Her instruction was all he needed as he stared at the way she was spread around him, entangled in the clothes they had thrown off. Her groans and screams of 'Harder! Please Damon,' were pushing him to the edge of control.

Damon slammed her each time pushing her up higher on the cushion and she started to scream his name again.

'Damon!'

He pulled completely out of her and slammed all the way back in her felt the way her spasm gripped around his shaft. He was only able to thrust completely out and in once more before he released deep inside her.

'God, Caroline...'

He held her against the couch while resting his head against her shoulder. He started sucking on her nipples as he looked down to see himself still completely in Caroline. She was red and swollen as she was stretched tightly around him.

'Oh good God' was the moan she couldn't contain as she felt him becoming hard inside her again. He slightly slid forward again and again until she screamed.

'I'm coming!'

He pulled her leg down from over his shoulders and pinned both of them to the cushion as he slid all the way out and back in, over and over. He shifted his hips to hit her g-spot and she kept coming. The more she whined and cried the more he felt he was losing control.

As he had her knees pinned next to her shoulders he kept drilling in and out of her.

'Just the sight of you wrapped around me makes me want to fuck you even more,' he whispered into her ear as one of his hands wound its way around her neck and into her hair. He looked down and groaned again.

'Come for me Blondie. Come on, I'm so close.'

She screamed, 'Damon!' as she clamped down on him hard in an orgasm.

'Oh fuck!' was the most sense he could utter as he slammed into her, pinning her even more against the couch as he came. She licked and lightly bit the side of his neck as she contracted her muscles around him again.

'_Porca troia_!'

He kissed her roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she buried her hands in his hair. A few minutes after he stopped panting they devoured each other's mouth.

He slid out of her and let her bring her legs down. She started to slide off the couch and onto the floor but he caught her before she fell, 'I don't think my legs work anymore.'

He finished pulling up his boxers and buckling his pants. He noticed her lying there, staring at the ceiling, trying and failing miserably at covering her modesty by pulling up her own jeans whilst searching for her bra at the same time. Feeling some sympathy he pulled a woollen comforter over her shoulders as he pulled her up into his arms.

'I'm sorry I was so rough with you Blondie.'

Caroline looked surprised that Damon even attempted some kind of pillow talk. He never did before, at least not that she could remember.

'Is sex between vampires always this intense?'

Damon started laughing, 'Well clearly not if Rose is anything to go by. I am your sire though, but the hell if I know whether that has anything to do with it. Let's go to bed and worry about it tomorrow.'

He moved quickly to hook his arms under her legs and shoulders and started carrying her up the stairs.

'Seriously, I don't think I can take anymore right now Damon,' she objected but only half-heartedly. That was the best damn sex she'd had in...well, _ever_.

'I meant to sleep Caroline,' Damon scolded although trying not to laugh, 'and besides, I thought you said the only way we would ever have sex again would be over your cold, grey and _dead_ body?'

'Well, I wouldn't have said it like that...' was her feeble attempt at a protest as she heard him kick the door to his bedroom shut and the sound of his clothes dropping to the floor once more.

* * *

_Ok so I think that 'Porca troia' in Italian means either Holy Shit or Fucking Hell – either way it works in this context._

_And as I said, this was just a little bit of fun for my good, good friend Alli (toffeenutlatte) and I hope it does the trick to keep you happy!_

_I just want to be clear again that I am still a hard-core Delena fan. Delena FTW! But I just wanted to switch it up a bit._

_I actually don't mind Rose either in the show, but decided that as we didn't see Damon & Rose get it on, it couldn't have been that exciting :-P_

_Plus, Caroline is one of my favourite characters this Season so I had to try to write this for her._

_If you loved or hated please still leave a review if you can._

_Much love, Ave x_


End file.
